Donde alumbra el fuego azul
by PauliHimura
Summary: Kaoru es una princesa que ha sido despojada de su hogar. Kenshin ha de ayudarla, con su secreto mejor guardado. Capítulo uno, reviews porfi n.n


Disclaimer: los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no son míos, pertenecen a Watsuki Nobuhiro, los he tomado prestados para poder realizar mi fanfic n.n… Este es un UA o universo alterno, no tiene nada que ver con la historia real del animé ni del manga.

Para introducirles al fanfic, contaré que es en un reino inventado, en una época donde no existen algunas comodidades como luz y agua potable.

* * *

Donde alumbra el fuego azul

Capítulo 1.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La vida en Eriathar, para ella, era una maravilla. Palacios, fiestas, gente importante, todo lo que una joven podía querer… todo perfecto. Kaoru Kamiya había crecido entre todos los lujos y mimos que una princesa podía esperar. No se quejaba de su vida, aunque había sido obligada a llevar una máscara desde que era una niña. Las únicas personas que conocían su rostro eran sus padres y su criada y amiga, una anciana llamada Kyoko que la había acompañado desde que era una bebé. Ni siquiera su prometido desde su nacimiento, el joven duque Yukishiro Enishi, sabía cómo era. Lo único que podía ver de ella era su cabello negro azabache y sus chispeantes ojos azules.

A pesar de ser una joven mimada y consentida, Kaoru era agradable, simpática y graciosa. Aunque era un poco torpe al hacer cosas comunes por sí misma, sabía tocar el piano y el arpa, cantaba, cosía y bordaba, y los reyes estaban muy orgullosos de su primogénita. Pronto además se casaría con el duque y podría entrar en la alta sociedad, ser declarada oficialmente princesa del reino y gozar de un poco más de libertad, además de los privilegios que venían con eso.

Su mundo estaba alejado de los constantes conflictos que había con el reino vecino de Alasneth. El palacio y sus jardines eran su universo. Kaoru no se preocupaba más que de ser la hija que sus padres deseaban, aunque a veces deseaba salir de ahí y ver qué había tras las enormes murallas blancas que delimitaban su hogar. 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Suspiró.  
-Que agradable es la brisa de la mañana- dijo Kaoru al abrir el enorme ventanal de su habitación. Sintió el viento moverle los cabellos y cerró los ojos, disfrutando la suave caricia. Un golpe en la puerta llamó su atención.  
-Adelante- dijo con voz clara y segura.

Kyoko entró en la habitación portando una preciosa bandeja de plata, con leche, té, y unas galletas que había horneado esa mañana, todo en vajilla de porcelana hermosamente decorada.

-Buenos días, princesa- llamó haciendo una reverencia, Kaoru bufó.  
-Kyoko, sabes que puedes llamarme Kaoru… no es necesario que seas tan formal…- susurró. La anciana sólo sonrió. Dejó la bandeja en una mesa al centro de la habitación y se retiró, cerrando la puerta por fuera. Las únicas que tenían llave de esa habitación eran Kaoru y Kyoko.  
La princesa desayunó tranquilamente y al terminar caminó hacia un costado de su cama con dosel, hacia un gran armario para escoger el vestido que usaría ese día. Luego quitó la cerradura a una puerta lateral, anunciando su llegada para que sus criadas terminaran de preparar el baño. Las jóvenes salieron rápidamente de la pequeña habitación y Kaoru entró, echó llave a la puerta por la que se habían ido las criadas y dejó su vestido sobre una silla. Se metió a la tina, disfrutando de la tibieza del agua. No podría imaginar una vida diferente. Se relajó durante largo rato y al terminar, se vistió delicadamente. Al salir del baño, cerró la puerta bufando. Caminó nuevamente hacia su cama y tomó de una mesita de noche una hermosa máscara blanca con detalles dorados, la situó sobre su rostro y amarró una cinta negra detrás de su cabeza para afirmarla. Suspiró. No le gustaba usar esa máscara. Ni siquiera sabía por qué debía llevarla., pero eran órdenes de su padre.

Caminó fuera de la habitación. Saludó como de costumbre a todos los guardias y criados que vio en su camino hacia el jardín. Enishi la esperaba bajo un cerezo.

-Avecilla! Que guapa estás hoy- dijo cariñosamente al verla. Ella sonrió pero él no pudo notarlo.

-Buenos días, joven Enishi…- él miraba inquieto sus ojos. –Hoy hace un lindo día, ¿no?- él le sonrió y le cogió la mano para guiarla hacia un asiento.

-Sí, es un día perfecto…- murmuró el duque sonriéndole. Puso su mano sobre la máscara de la princesa y la acarició.

Un grito desgarrador en la entrada del palacio llamó inmediatamente la atención de los jóvenes. Todos los guardias que se encontraban en el jardín fueron a inspeccionar. No era posible que estuvieran atacando el castillo. Las relaciones con Alasneth no eran buenas pero tampoco se veía venir una guerra. Enishi tomó a Kaoru de un brazo y la llevó dentro del lugar.

-¡¿Qué ocurre?!- gritó el joven preocupado. Se escuchaban golpes y gritos. Un guardia que corría hacia el lugar murmuró algo de un ataque a palacio del vecino reino y gritó a la princesa que se escondiera, que debía ser protegida. Kaoru se soltó del agarre de Enishi corrió a su habitación –¡¿Qué haces?!. ¡Es peligroso que estés sola!- gritó el duque queriendo perseguirla, pero un grupo de guardias que corrían en dirección contraria se lo impidió. Kaoru no miró atrás ni hizo caso a los gritos de su prometido. Al llegar a su habitación cerró la puerta y descubrió que Kyoko la esperaba dentro. La criada le entregó un vestido común y corriente y le pidió que se lo pusiera.

-Kaoru… debes salir de aquí- susurró la anciana.

-Pero… mis padres…- murmuró la princesa al oír gritos y golpes fuera. "Búsquenlos" se escuchaba, "atrápenlos rápido".

-No te preocupes… ahora necesito que me acompañes…- susurró Kyoko. –Nadie nos debe ver…-. Tomó una bolsa pequeña y se la entregó a Kaoru.

La anciana la guió por un pasaje que había tras un lienzo antes de que alguien pudiera entrar a la habitación y llevársela. Kaoru tomó aire para preguntar algo pero Kyoko la detuvo.

-No es tiempo de hacer preguntas. Ya lo sabrás… ahora debes escapar hacia un lugar en las afueras del pueblo…-.

Se encontraron fuera de las cocinas del palacio y Kyoko le dio un papel con indicaciones a la princesa y la dejó frente a una pequeña abertura de la muralla, tapada con gruesas enredaderas.  
-Escóndete lo mejor que puedas… en ese lugar te ayudarán- le quitó la máscara –Vete rápido… ya vienen- se oían pasos de gente corriendo hacia las cocinas.

-Kyoko yo…-

-Ya habrá tiempo de hablar… ¡ah! Otra cosa… debes cortar tu cabello…- la besó en la frente. –¡¡Vete!!- la joven corrió por el pasaje y la anciana la vio alejarse. Entró a la cocina como si nada y se puso a picar verduras. Un soldado entró y la sorprendió.

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo preocupada.

-¿Dónde está?- dijo el hombre dirigiendo su espada hacia la anciana, que dejó caer el cuchillo.

-Déjala… es sólo una vieja- murmuró una voz de hombre detrás del soldado. –Llévala con los demás prisioneros-

-¡Sí, señor!- respondió el soldado cuadrándose. Tomó bruscamente del brazo a Kyoko y se la llevó. El hombre sonrió.

-Te daré un poco de ventaja… pero tarde o temprano te encontraré, pequeña avecilla…- murmuró dando media vuelta y desapareciendo por la puerta de la cocina.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kaoru caminó por el pueblo buscando el lugar que le había dicho su criada. La gente hacía compras y todo estaba muy animado. Preguntó por indicaciones pero al parecer, debía ir hacia la periferia y hasta dar con una mujer llamada Momo. Algunos guardias caminaban y el lugar parecía no haberse enterado del ataque al palacio. Mientras miraba un puesto de frutas chocó con un desconocido, pidió disculpas pero éste siguió caminando sin prestarle atención. Bufó por la mala educación pero lo olvidó al mirar una manzana, que llamó su atención.

-Vaya señorita, es la última que queda…- sonrió el tendero. Kaoru lo miró y luego buscó dentro de la bolsa que le había dado Kyoko. Sacó una moneda oro.  
-¿Esto será suficiente?- preguntó. El tendero abrió los ojos sorprendido.  
-Ehh… sí, señorita… es más que suficiente, podría comprar todas las frutas que vendo con esa moneda- murmuró. Kaoru sonrió, vio que había unas cuantas monedas de oro en su bolsa y le dio al tendero la que tenía en la mano.  
-Muchas gracias- dijo alegremente mientras se iba, dejando al hombre pasmado mirando la moneda que tenía en las manos. Sonrió agradecido y susurró a su esposa que ya no tendrían que preocuparse por vender el negocio.

La princesa continuó su camino relajadamente. Nunca había estado en el pueblo, y le parecía muy pintoresco con sus casas de colores y las tiendas de muchas cosas. Armaduras, espadas, joyas, artefactos extraños, comida, pescados, frutas, animales de granja… ¡Había tanto que mirar! Pero lo que más llamó su atención era un pendiente colgando en una tienda pequeña. Parecía hecho de fuego y brillaba hermoso al sol.  
Kaoru siguió paseando maravillada y de vez en cuando preguntaba indicaciones para llegar a su destino.

Caía la tarde y la princesa se sentó a comer su manzana frente a un riachuelo. Cuando se levantó para seguir su camino, notó que su bolsa no estaba. Se aterró al darse cuenta de que no contaba con dinero. Unas pequeñas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos azules. Suspiró e intentó reponerse. Se levantó y continuó su camino, esperando encontrar alguna forma de pagar lo que necesitaría de ahora en adelante. Luego de caminar un buen rato, la princesa pudo encontrar al fin la casa que buscaba, en un barrio tranquilo, muy alejado del pueblo y con pocas viviendas. Una mujer de edad madura levantó la vista y dejó de barrer la entrada al sentir unos pasos. Le sonrió. Llevaba un pañuelo color ciruela en la cabeza y se veía muy amable.

-Bienvenida… ¿deseas pasar una noche aquí?- preguntó al ver la expresión de pregunta en Kaoru.

-Ehh.. ¿Esta es la posada de la señora Momo?- preguntó la princesa sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Exacto… déjame darte un cuarto- la tomó de la mano efusivamente y la llevó dentro. La casa era muy grande, tenía un recibidor con pilares y grandes ventanales y podía ver un comedor amplio a un costado. Kaoru miraba curiosa la decoración. Había muchas flores por todos lados, pero no parecía sobrecargado, y las paredes eran blancas con tonos crema. Momo guió a la joven por una escalera hasta llegar a un pasillo pequeño, en donde había algunos cuartos, tal vez unos diez. Al llegar al final del pasillo, la casera abrió la última puerta de la izquierda. Era una habitación humilde pero preciosa, con cortinas de un suave rosa y una cama de tamaño medio en el centro.

-La puerta al fondo del pasillo es un baño... puedes usarlo cuando desees, mientras no haya nadie- informó Momo. Kaoru asintió un poco triste.

-Muchas gracias señora Momo… pero yo… ehh… ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por usted?... alguien se ha llevado mi bolsa con el dinero que traía… y necesito estar algunos días aquí- murmuró con pesadez. Momo sonrió con ternura.

-No te preocupes por el dinero, puedes ayudarme en la casa y así me daré por pagada- dijo la mujer alegremente. La princesa la miró extrañada.

-Yo… no sé hacer nada…- Kaoru se sintió peor.

-Yo te enseñaré… pero por ahora descansa…- respondió Momo dándole una llave y se fue tarareando alegremente alguna canción.

Kaoru entró a la habitación y se sentó en la cama.

-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?...- suspiró echándose hacia atrás –¿Por qué habrán atacado el palacio?... mis padres… Kyoko… ¿se encontrarán bien?...- una lágrima cayó por su mejilla.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Caminó por el pasillo y abrió la última habitación a la derecha. Que la puerta en frente estuviera cerrada le llamó la atención. Hace años que estaba vacía y por las tardes Momo la abría para dar más aire al pasillo. Sacudió la cabeza y decidió no pensar en eso. Era el momento propicio para tomar un baño y relajarse, pues esas horas nadie estaba en la posada. El caer de la tarde era razón para reunirse en las tabernas a charlar. Cogió los objetos necesarios para su cometido y salió de la habitación.

Abrió la puerta del baño con cuidado y dejó las cosas sobre una repisa dispuesta para ellas. Se quitó la ropa sintiendo su espalda agarrotada y soltó la amarra que sostenía su cabello rojo al momento que movía la cabeza de un lado a otro. Una respiración agitada llamó su atención.

-Qué demo...- murmuró al momento que se volteaba. Unos ojos azules lo miraban estupefactos desde la bañera. Kaoru nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo y los colores se le subían al rostro.

-Yo… eh… estaba aquí primero… y… ¡lo siento mucho!- gritó tapándose los ojos con ambas manos. El joven cogió una toalla y cubrió su espalda rápidamente. Tardó un poco más en vestirse y cuando lo hizo salió del cuarto de baño.

Kaoru se quedó pasmada, no sabía qué decir o qué hacer.

-Su espalda…- murmuró hundiéndose en el agua de la bañera. 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Momo... no me avisaste que habría alguien aquí a estas horas…- murmuró el joven pelirrojo mirando con recelo a la casera. Ella sonrió mientras buscaba por la cocina los alimentos con que haría la cena.

-Ah, lo siento, Kenshin, es que Kaoru ha llegado hace unas horas… ¡a que es mona!... ¡y encima te ha visto desnudo!- rió. No había caso con esa mujer.

-Momo… tú sabes que… sería complicado que alguien lo notara… y seguramente ella lo notó- le regañó.

-Lo sé, Kenshin… perdóname… pero no creo que se haya dado cuenta… ha sido un largo día para ella- su sonrisa no la abandonaba nunca. Momo continuó cocinando la cena, si había algo que amaba era cocinar. Kenshin se ofreció a ayudarla, lo cual ella aceptó gustosa.

Cuando el comedor comenzó a llenarse, Momo pidió al pelirrojo que fuera a avisar a la chica nueva de la cena, diciendo como chiste que había olvidado hacerlo. Kenshin bufó pero accedió.

-Hey niña… la cena estará pronto…- dijo tocando la puerta con algo de rudeza. Un pequeño golpe se sintió dentro. Un quejido alertó al joven y lo empujó a entrar.

-¡Hey!... ¿estás bien?...- al entrar no pudo evitar comenzar a reír. Kaoru estaba en el suelo con un balde de agua encima de su falda. Lo miró avergonzada al reconocer al hombre del baño.

-Yo… me asusté…- murmuró sin saber qué decir.

-Vamos, levántate que la cena está por salir…- callando un poco la risa, Kenshin le tendió una mano para poder levantarse. Kaoru la tomó y suspiró.

-No… no puedo ir así a cenar…- se lamentó. Kenshin sonrió divertido. La falda de su vestido estaba completamente empapada pero debía tener más ropa, ¿no?. Buscó en el armario de la habitación pero estaba vacío

-¿No traes ropas contigo?- preguntó extrañado. Kaoru lo miró sonrojada de vergüenza.

-Yo… no tuve tiempo de traerlas…- al pelirrojo le llamó la atención la tristeza con la que hablaba y lo fácil que se sonrojaba.

-Creo que tengo algo que puedo prestarte mientras Momo se ocupa- sonrió rascándose la cabeza. Kaoru asintió y Kenshin la tomó de la mano para llevarla a su habitación. Una vez dentro, buscó unos pantalones y una camisa para prestarle. Kaoru se sonrojo, pues nunca había estado junto a un hombre en su habitación, y menos había vestido ropas de hombre. Pero las cosas ya no eran como antes.

-Muchas gracias- dijo sonriendo suavemente, para luego hacer una reverencia. Kenshin la miró extrañado pero no dijo nada. –Por cierto, mi nombre es Kaoru… es un placer conocerle- extendió una mano para saludarle.

-Yo me llamo Kenshin…- dijo él tomando la mano de la chica y sorprendiéndose por su suavidad. Se perdió un segundo en sus ojos azules, hasta que Kaoru se volteó y se retiró a su habitación para cambiarse.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Señor Enishi... ¿debemos hacer público su ascenso?- preguntó un soldado de rango superior.  
-No. Aún no. Debemos dejar que el pueblo siga pensando que todo está bien hasta encontrar a la avecilla… antes de eso, no diremos nada- sonrió con maldad. Pasó una mano por sus cabellos canos y ordenó vigilar bien el palacio y mantener a los rehenes "cómodos". 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kaoru sintió un abrazo frío como el hielo. Un susurro en su oído decía cosas que no podía entender y luego comenzaba a reír. Se volteaba y veía un hombre de cabello cano que le agarraba el cabello.

-Enishi… no…- susurraba al borde de las lágrimas, mientras él sacaba una espada y le cortaba el cabello. Kaoru veía caer sus lacias mechas color azabache y podía oír aún más alto la risa de su prometido.

Despertó sudando frío y puso una mano en su rostro para desperezarse. Buscó un vaso de agua en la mesita de noche, pero recordó que no estaba en su hogar. Suspiró pesadamente. ¿Por qué lo veía a él? Él intentó ayudarle a escapar, ¿no?... Se levantó y caminó a tientas, hasta dar con la ventana. Descorrió las cortinas de la habitación y observó el paisaje. La luna brillaba con hermosos destellos plateados. Acarició su cabello mientras una solitaria lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla al recordar las noches en que veía la luna desde su habitación en palacio. Vio una silueta en el jardín trasero de la posada y algo brilló en ella. La sombra de unas enormes alas se desplegó y Kaoru cerró la cortina al notar que la figura se volteaba. Recordó que Kyoko le había pedido que cortara su cabello y resolvió pedirle a Momo que le ayudara al día siguiente. Se recostó nuevamente y se durmió en seguida. Aunque esta vez no soñó.

* * *

Bueno, este es el final del primer capítulo de mi fic, ojalá les haya gustado ^^ si se les apetece, sería genial que dejaran un comentario, muchas gracias de antemano n.n

Saluditos.


End file.
